The Teenage Life of Son Gohan
by Ssj4Gogita20002
Summary: Starts right after the Cell saga and goes into the Buu saga. A lot inbetween though. A remake of my first fic. I'm changing the plot around so things will not be the same as my first fic. Rated M only for future chapters. I might take the rating back down
1. A New Beginning

The Teenage Life of Son Gohan

**This is a Dragonballz fanfiction. Unfortunately, I do not own Dragonballz or make money off of anything that has to do with it... But soon I will… This fanfiction is about Gohan right after his battle with Cell. This is a remake of my first fanfic so reviews are appreciated.**

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Gohan flew threw the air at breakneck speeds until he reached Grandpa Gohan's House.

As he landed tears threatened to burst out of his eyes. Cell had indeed been reduced to ashes but it came at a costly price.

Gohan's saiyajin cockiness had been the reason his father had been killed in the battle.

"Leave me alone… Why did you follow me anyway?" Gohan whimpered.

"Gohan." Picollo started.

"NO! JUST STOP RIGHT THERE! LOOK WHATS HAPPENED PICOLLO! I GOT TOO DAMN COCKY AND LET IT GET IN THE WAY OF DEFEATING CELL! AND LOOK WHAT'S HAPPENED! MY FATHER! He's gone… And it's all my fault…cried Gohan.

"Listen Gohan. Goku decided to die on his own. He could have teleported back to Earth as soon as he got Cell away. But he didn't. He did it so another threat like that wouldn't come to Earth again. He did it to protect you and your mom."

Now calming down, Gohan looked up, "I hope you're right…"

As Gohan began to fly home to give his mom the bad news Picollo stopped him, "Gohan, if you need a sparring partner, or a person to talk to I'm here for you."

Giving the famous son grin he replied, "Alright. I'll be sure to take up on that offer," and blasted off.

"Hmph… His eyes really betray him… I can't imagine what pain he's in right now." The namekian whispered before taking off in the opposite direction.

On the way home his father's death had begun to sink into his mind again and brought him to an abrupt halt in mid-air.

His house was right over the next hill but he couldn't bring himself to land. He could feel the fluctuations in his mother's ki become more erratic minute by minute. He had come home with news like this before when he came home from Namek, but Gohan knew this would be the hardest thing he'd ever done in his life. He would've chosen 20 Cells out for revenge than doing what he was about to do.

Finding his courage he landed and walked into his house only to be bombarded with hugs Vegeta could probably be suffocated with from his mother.

"Gohan!!! My baby's back!!!" Chi-Chi shouted.

"I'm very upset that you went against me but I'm still so proud of you! Oh, your father is in so much trouble for not promising that you wouldn't fight. Where's Goku anyway?" she asked.

At the mention of "father" Gohan's head dropped down. Chi-Chi, noticing his reaction, "No… Goku… He couldn't… I-I'm so sorry you had to witness it." She said, apparently about to burst into tears.

As she went into her room to clean herself up Gohan could hear her silent whimpers and only felt more heartbreak. He couldn't stand watching the one person who could be so strong in times of weakness, crumble like that.

He wanted so badly to run into her room and beg for forgiveness, for murdering her soul-mate . But this was a task that was hard enough said than done.

The hybrid's eyes, once again, became glossy and tears began a free-fall down his face. He still hadn't moved and his legs refused to.

Falling to the ground, Gohan hugged his knees and buried his face into them.

"M-mom… I-I'm so sorry…" he whispered, inaudibly.

He didn't know how long he was in that position but he didn't care. It seemed like hours, and it sounded like his mom hadn't left her room and he definitely wasn't leaving his spot.

The warming vision of both his parents happily together was the last memory that crossed his mind before he fell into a restless sleep.

_To Be Continued…_

**This is the first chapter remake. It was really crappy which is why the whole story is being changed up. I honestly don't understand how anybody liked it. But I'm changing that this time around. And I'd really appreciate if everyone would **_**R&R.**_


	2. Life Changes

The Teenage Life of Son Gohan

This is a Dragonballz fanfiction. I do not own DBZ but one day, you'll see!!! Don't sue me. And if anyone's name is Fredrick, do not take offense to anything that is said in this fic. I just needed a random name.

Chapter 2: Life Changes

When Chi-Chi woke up the next morning she went into Gohan's room to talk to him. When she got there she found him twitching and sweating furiously as if the nightmare he certainly was having, was tearing him apart.

Chi-Chi's eyes began to sting when she saw his tear-stained cheeks and puffy eyes.

"Dad…" Gohan whimpered. "Help me… Please…I'm sorry…"

"Gohan." Chi-Chi said as she firmly shook him to wake him from his nightmare. She couldn't bear to see her son in so much pain.

Instantly, Gohan shot up and looked to his mother. All the panic in his eyes left when he saw the accepting look she was giving him. All he could return however was a more forlorn one.

"I just want you to know I'm proud of you for saving the Earth." Chi-Chi started.

"But with your father gone and it's just me and you…..Maybe you should go to a school. I know you're already smarter than the kids there but I just want you to meet more people. For heavens sake you only know Goku's friends and few others."

It was true that Gohan only knew about 30 people at most in his life. But Chi-Chi was more worried of the depression he might fall in if he stayed bottled up in his room alone for the rest of his adolescent years. He'd never watched his father disappear in front of his eyes like that, never to return again, which is why she came to this decision.

Gohan was not listening at all. He was focused on the change in his mom. The way she walked, the way she talked, the way she breathed, the way she looked. Something had changed. Until it clicked in his head. From right under her stomach he could sense a small ki signature beginning to emerge.

"Mom." Gohan interrupted. "You're pregnant."

Chi-Chi's face instantly froze. At first Gohan thought she didn't understand. When he tried again he was stopped with an ear shattering scream.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? SON GOHAN, EXPLAIN YOURSELF NOW!"

Having a hangover in his ears he continued, "I can sense it under your stomach like there's two kis coming from you."

Chichi, being the over-reactive person she is had already gotten a 5 years-supply of baby products. It's amazing how well she budgeted Goku's prize money from the Budokai Tenkaichi tournaments he won so many years ago. She had only known for 8 days now and was already going crazy.

The anticipation for the new addition to the family was what kept Gohan's spirits up. But his mother could see it in his eyes, and he could see it in hers. The heart-breaking pain was still there in both their hearts.

"What do you think we should name him or her?" Chi-Chi asked that night when Gohan got in the bed.

"It's a he." Gohan replied. "I can tell from its scent."

"Well, do you think we should name him after your father?" she asked.

"No." Gohan sternly said. "Dad will be back one day. And we won't know which one you're calling when that time comes."

"I got it!" she hollered. "We'll name him Fredrick. I've always liked that name. The name of a scholar and not a delinquent."

"What?!" the hybrid quickly retorted. "Mom, what kind of name is Fredrick?"

"Well, I don't see you with any ideas mister."

Rubbing his chin, "Well, I don't know right now but how bout we sleep on it for a while. I could come up with something better than Fredrick."

9 months later

The 9 months went by quickly for the Son residence. About halfway through that period Gohan and his mother came up with the name Goten for their new addition. When Chi-Chi went into labor Gohan panicked for the first few minutes but eventually got her on Nimbus to fly her to Capsule Corp.

The minute they landed on the residence Chi-Chi was immediately taken away on a stretcher. This didn't sit well with Gohan however and his saiyan side was commanding him to go attack the doctors.

"She'll be alright sport." Bulma started, noticing the reaction he was displaying that was much like Vegeta when Bulma went in labor with Trunks.

"Follow me. I'll take you down to the waiting room." The blue-haired genius said.

After being navigated through the building/mansion the demi-saiyajin sat down in an all white room with a reception desk where a young lady was working. He was left in silence and could only wait it out until Bulma came back with the good news.

It was great to know that the pain of his father's loss would be relieved with the love of his new sibling. Hours seemed to go by before his curiosity got the better of him. The moment the young lady turned around he got up and walked through the door nearest him to go see if Goten had been born yet.

He followed his mother's ki until he came upon a windowless steel door with a red light above it. The light was on which meant that she was probably still in labor, but Gohan leaned his head against the door to hear what was going on in there.

"No Chi-Chi!!! What the hell is wrong with her?!" he barely heard Bulma cry frantically. "Why are we losing her?!"

"I don't know!" the doctor replied in a more calm voice. "After she had the baby, it's like her body has given up. Like the baby was the only thing keeping her alive!"

Soon after, the slow beeps that were ringing throughout the room stretched to one long, endless one. Gohan could not take anymore and ripped the two-ton door off the hinges and ran in.

Seeing his mother in the center he closed in much to everyone's shock. It wasn't everyday they saw an 11-year old boy rip a door of its hinges like that.

"MOM!! GET AWAY FROM HER!!" he shrieked protectively.

He put his hand on her cheek but found that her face had gone pale white and ice cold. He could not sense any energy coming from her either. Realization hit him like the frying pan of doom. His mother had given birth to Goten, but it had taken her life in the process.

"I-I'm sorry Gohan…" Bulma sobbed, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Losing all strength in his body, Gohan slumped onto his knees and began to cry. He couldn't take this pain anymore. He had now lost the two most important people in his life and felt responsible for both their deaths.

Gohan's body was shaking uncontrollably and tears were literally raining out of his eyes. He felt so fearful and drained that he couldn't even muster any anger within him.

Gohan could sense his mother was being moved out of the room but he was too wrapped in misery to do anything.

"C'mon Gohan." He heard a teary Bulma say, pulling him onto his feet.

She took him somewhere but he wasn't paying any attention to where he was being taken. It wasn't until they went into a room down the hall where a doctor walking up to them with a newborn held protectively in his arms.

"Here he is." The doctor said while handing the baby to Gohan. "You're new baby brother."

The demi-saiyajin looked down upon his brother taking in every distinct feature. The newborn looked just look Goku in every aspect, from the gravity-defying hair, to the jet black eyes. When Goten opened his eyes he gurgled and wrapped his tail tightly around Gohan's wrist.

For the first time in a long time, Gohan felt like everything would be alright. A wave of emotion struck him at that moment, and a small smile crossed his face.

"He's beautiful." He heard Bulma whisper, gingerly rubbing her thumb across his cheek.

"Y-yeah…" the hybrid chokingly replied.

After a while, the baby was taken back into the infirmary and Gohan was led back into the living quarters of Capsule Corp. The fresh thought that his mom could never see the wonderful being she gave birth to enveloped him yet again to the point where he could not let go.

Reaching a door, Bulma turned and ushered him into what looked like a large, bedroom fit for any teenager. They walked in where a large TV was plastered on the wall and a king sized bed across from it. There was an alarm clock, lamp, and telephone on the bedside table on the other side.

"Take a seat Gohan. I think I have to show you something." Bulma said faintly.

Hastily, Bulma pulled out a CD and placed it into the disk tray of the DVD player. She then sat down and softly grasped hold of Gohan's free hand.

A video of Chi-Chi came on. It was obvious that it could have only been recorded a few months ago at the most because her stomach was still big with Goten.

"Hi Gohan. If you are watching this right now, then I guess I didn't make it through the child birth, and you and I will never be able to raise Goten like we had planned. I want you to know that even though I'm gone life hasn't ended for you. You've got a new brother now and I want you to be there for him and love him in my place. You can't dwell on your father's death anymore and I don't want you mourning over mine forever. It's not your fault your father died and my death goes along with that as well. I want you to move on and live a happier life. I also want you to stay with Bulma and Vegeta from now on. It may be scary for you, living in the city and all, but you'll get used to it. I want you to socialize, make friends and companions and not be lonely for the rest of your life. "

The grief started ripping through Gohan yet again. He could tell by the way Bulma's knuckles were turning white from squeezing his hand, that this was hard for her to.

"I'm so proud of you Gohan. Martial artist or a scholar, I've always been proud of you, and always will be. I love you and your brother more than anything and I hope you will grow up to be successful in whatever you wish to do. Be safe and I will always be watching over you."

The screen went black signaling the end of the movie and Bulma got up to take out the CD. She looked back at the young half-saiyan to find he was staring at the end of the bed, lost in his own thoughts.

"Your mother gave that to me a week ago." Bulma started. "She said don't watch it until the time comes. I know now that this was that time."

Suddenly, Bulma wrapped Gohan in a warm hug. She could feel the emptiness of his heart through the contact between them. Time, yet again seemed to slow for the two and the harsh, stormy wind picked up outside, imitating the conflict going on in Gohan's mind. When the embrace broke Bulma lifted Gohan's chin up and looked into his nebulous eyes.

"Be strong Gohan. For you and your brother. I love you and will always be here for you if you need anything. Now it's late, I want you to go to sleep. You've gone through so much today."

Planting a small kiss on the hybrid's forehead, Bulma exited his new room. Gohan then laid down relaying everything in his mind of what his mother and Bulma had said. For his and Goten's sake, he would have to be strong. With a fierce determination to live up to his mother's expectations, Gohan rolled over and fell into one of the first peaceful slumbers in months.

_To Be Continued…_

Second chapter remake. If you've made the comparison, Chi-Chi does die in the remake. I hope everyone stays with me in this one. What should happen next? _R&R_


End file.
